


A Day in the Life of Nathan Drake

by XxXxDarkVampirexXxX



Category: Uncharted
Genre: Drabble, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXxDarkVampirexXxX/pseuds/XxXxDarkVampirexXxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate goes to a school where some teacher asks him to tell the class what it's like to be him for a day... What will Nate say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life of Nathan Drake

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on FFN. I wrote this back when the third game came out, and I'm just putting all my old stuff here too. This is just a short random drab.

"Well class, next we'll hear from Mr. Nathan Drake. Tell us Mr. Drake, what's it like spending a day in your shoes?"

"Ah, well..." Nate thought for a moment.

*Flashback*

_"Come on guys, this'll be easy!"_

_"I dunno, Nate...this sounds kind of dangerous..."_

_"Yeah, is it worth it?"_

_"Sully, Elena, come on. Would I be doing this if it wasn't worth it?"_

_*Later*_

_"There he is!"_

_"Flush him out!"_

_"Dammit, I'm running out of ammo!"_

_"Nate!"_

_"I can't jump that, kid."_

_"Draaaake!"_

_"Oh crap. Juuuummmp!"_

_*Jumps*_

_"Haha. See? Easy."_

_*Floor gives out and Nate falls*_

_"Crraaaap!"_

*Flashback End*

"Um, well, y'know... Just go to work and come home. Simple life... Haha... *Clears throat*

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, random. Don't ask why he's at a school in the first place. Comments? Kudos?


End file.
